olympusguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurydice
Eurydice, was a Hamadryad (Tree Nymph) and the beloved wife of Orpheus. She is a main character in episode 21, Orpheus and Eurydice. Appearance Eurydice, like all Nymphs looked like a woman in the prime of her beauty, she had light skin, bright green eyes and long blonde hair reaching the end of her back, she wore her hair partially in a bun, with the rest loose. Her typical attire was a long orange dress with a brown belt. In the underworld, as a dead individual, she is completely grey in color. Personality She was a kind and gentle Nymph, who was very much in love with Orpheus. Synopsis She and her husband, Orpheus were enjoying some romantic time together, with Eros watching over them in the background, Eurydice, whilst running, accidentally stumbled on a snake, hurting it and sprained her ankle. Shortly after,the snake was about to attack her, but Eros stopped it by trapping it within two of his arrows. Eros' wife Psyche finds where her husband is and reminds him of the Wine Festival Day, before they leave, Eros creates a clone of himself whom he names Lovely, who is tasked to watch over the couple. Orpheus, checks that Eurydice is okay, which she assures she is except for a sprained ankle and the two are about to kiss, to be disturbed by a loud Lovely who greets them and introduces himself. He asks them if there are any problems, to which they reply that they have none. The couple decide to leave to go to Dionysus' wine party leaving behind Lovely. At the party hosted by Dionysus, everybody is enjoying themselves, a group of humans compete in a challenge of who can drink the most wine and the winner is given a bottle of Dionysus' wine. Dionysus tells Demeter that they should be grateful to her for giving them such a good harvest and Demeter replies that this is the best party she has ever been to. Eros tells Dionysus to make sure no fight happens, due to them being surrounded by Drunk people. Orpheus and Eurydice then come into the party, and everybody is enchanted by the sound of her husband's lyre. Dionysus, Eros and Demeter pass a few comments, before Orpheus apologizes on their behalf of being late, Dionysus says he better be responsible for dulling the vibe, to which Orpheus plays some rock music on his lyre, causing almost everybody at the party to dance in delight. Demeter says that Orpheus' music is the best and she and Dionysus give a toast to his talents. Later on Eurydice, is picking petals off a flower, to see her and Orpheus' fate. Orpheus, unexpectedly comes to her and asks her what she is doing, whilst she replies nothing. He sees the rose petals near her and places a garland of flowers on her head, the two embrace and are about to kiss, to yet again be interrupted by Lovely. Who asks if he can help them. Orpheus doubts it, he then tells Lovely to find Eurydice's favorite flowers, Lovely is delighted and the two leave Eurydice for a short time to find the flowers. Eurydice decides to go to sleep near a tree, and the snake she accidentally stepped on, creeps up on her and bites her leg, killing her with its venom. She tries to call out Orpheus' name before dying. He comes expecting her to wake up, but finds that she is dead. Orpheus plays his Lyre, mourning the death of his love, causing the flowers to shrivel and the trees to loose their leaves, as they feel his grief. Lovely goes to Demeter to ask her to show him the way to the Underworld, so they can convince God of the Dead, Hades to send Eurydice back to the world of the living. It is decided that Lovely and Orpheus will go to do this. Following Demeter's instructions, after climbing up a mountain they find themselves tumbling down a slide and they land near a river, the one Charon passes on his ferry. Orpheus asks Charon to give him a ride to the underworld like he did for Psyche, but he refuses saying the same mistake he made back then of letting an undead human into the Underworld isn't allowed again, Orpheus plays his lyre and sings making Charon cry, he agrees to let Orpheus ride for free, the two along the way come across a huge flame, which does not allow undead people pass, Orpheus persuades the flame, to let him passage with his beautiful lyre playing. They then get to the entrance of the Underworld, where Orpheus is dropped off, on his way, he is approached by Cerberus, the fearsome three headed dog, who guards the Underworld, who tries to intimidate him, Orpheus plays his lyre, which calms the dog down and allows him passage. In the throne room, Persephone and Hades hear the music and are touched by its skill and sorrow. After asking why he came, Orpheus replies to Hades that he came to the Underworld in hopes that he could take his wife Eurydice back to the living world. Hades agrees to this, and makes Eurydice alive again, she reunites with Orpheus, Hades says that to leave the underworld successfully, Orpheus would not be able to look back at Eurydice, until they reached the top and Eurydice is not allowed to say even a single word, guided by Lovely the two almost reach to the exit of the Underworld, but Orpheus looks back at Eurydice and speaks to her. Turning her dead again and bounding her in the Underworld. Orpheus goes back and begs a chance to take Eurydice back to the real world again. But Hades refuses and says that he broke his only chance. Orpheus grieves for Eurydice and his soul becomes entrapped within his Lyre. That is picked up as it was rolling down the river by Lovely, Eros then puts the Lyre in the sky as the constellation, Lyra. Lovely asks Eros if Orpheus and Eurydice reunited, to which he answers that he thinks they have. Trivia Eurydice means 'wide justice' in Ancient Greek. In Greek Mythology Eurydice's species is referred to as a Hamadryad, a Tree Nymph that can move freely.